Pamela Halliwell
Pamela Halliwell ''' is the second daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. She is the middle sister of Parker Halliwell and Primrose Halliwell and the younger half sister of Percy Turner and PJ Turner. She is portrayed by Victoria Justice. Story Exposed Part 1 Pamela begins the episode with Parker and Primrose in a rescue attempt of their mother. Pamela's role was was using her invisibility to sneak in contacted Phoebe through her telepathy to tell her. Phoebe knew it was Pamela right away. Pamela couldn't get the chains off and instead had to wait for Primrose to telekinetic beam the chains off their mother. Then the three chanted the spell written by Parker to open a portal to get their mother to safety. After entering the portal and going into Limbo she, with the rest of her family, got trapped in a ring of fire. Courtesy of Percy Turner, after some banter with he and PJ Turner, Cole finds them and reveals that they are Phoebe's children. Exposed Part 2 Your Past Life Bites Human Love Pamela Charms a Boy Possessed Obsession Teen Witch Loves Light The Normal Demons Parker's Demon Friend Lost Control Prue Big Brother Percy's First Date The "What If" Alternative Part 1 The "What If" Alternative Part 2 Personality Pamela is typically a very out-going, amiable, and genuinely caring person. She looks out her family at all times. One of Pamela's most prominent personailty traits is her quick wit. She's a playful smart aleck and seems to always have a clever pun or funny comeback up her sleeve. Some of which get her into more trouble then she's already in. She is, for the most part, very level-headed and clever although some of her ideas when it comes to using magic often land her in trouble, which often leads her to panic in some cases. Pamela is very socially aware and will often speak out against unfair treatment of injustices against those around her.She has also been characterized as a complete busybody at frequent times, having a habit of butting into the lives of those around her. Relationships Family PJ Turner Percy Turner :On the surface they seemed like siblings, teasing one another mercilessly and trading sarcastic comments, but there was also a much deeper connection between them. Pamela proved to be Percy's advisor and moral compass early on as she was the only one who could get him to confront the real world. Pamela was also fiercely protective of Percy because of his lack of experience, he in turn did everything in his power to keep her safe and happy. Primrose Halliwell :Pamela is Primrose's younger sister by a 6 year age gap, Pamela is shown to be jealous of Primrose. Pamela never wants Primrose's help but is grateful when Primrose does it despite that. The girls are close but Pamela's desire for independence plus her jealousy causes her to drift from her Primrose increasingly. Parker Halliwell Cole Turner Piper Halliwell Leo Wyatt Wyatt Halliwell Chris Halliwell Melinda Halliwell Paige Mathews Henry Mitchell Kat Mitchell :Kat and Pamela get along occasionally being so close in age and Pamela's constant attempts to get Kat to be braver. Kat also fumes about Tamora to Pamela Pamela being the only one who sort of understands. Tamora Mitchell Henry Mitchell Jr. Friends Ian Rowe Shane Rowe West Rowe Jordan Erth Abilities and Powers *'''Invisibility - the power to make yourself unable to be seen, or transparent. This is a power that has been used several times throughout the series and is usually in the possession of good beings. It is very similar to the power of Voyeurism. *'Telepathy' - the ability to read and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. An individual with this power is known as a Telepath. This power is considered a rare power, possessed by only a few magical beings, as most have only been shown to possess limited forms of telepathy. Category:Characters